


Sylaise's Devotee

by NorroenDyrd



Series: Like Water [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Chubby Inquisitor, Digital Art, Elf Culture & Customs, Gen, Illusions, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: A portrait of Nakamoa, a Lavellan featured in the Like Water Blackwall romance series. Bearing Sylaise's vallaslin, she was apprenticed to her clan's midwife and wound up at the Conclave by accident while gathering healing herbs, a practice she still keeps up as Inquisitor.





	Sylaise's Devotee




End file.
